


シ duck your attention

by yugkookisreal



Series: singularity [1]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Park Jimin, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Soft Park Jimin, but also not a bad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: lee taemin is sleepy and jimin wants to do the nasty





	シ duck your attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fav crack ships so I hope you like it lol

シ 

It was night, and that's all Taemin knew as he lay in bed. 

The room was cold but the bed was warm, and the pale colors of the rainbow flashed once in a while through the window. curtains were drawn closed, soft lilac flowers strewn across the material which let the light in. time seemed to stand still but taemin knew that several hours had passed since they had called it a night.

jimin was curled up against him, legs thrown over his own and blonde hair making a halo around him. the younger twitched around him once in a while, tightening his hold or shifting around him and letting out a soft yawn. 

taemin could feel his eyes droop, his limbs ache and a wet mouth press against his neck. letting out a sigh, he shrugged the mouth away from him and opened his eyes. "don't do that, i'm sleepy". and with a whine he closed his eyelids.

jimin was staring at him, mouth pulled into a teasing smile and small hands reaching forward to run his fingers through his mused feathered hair. "but i'm not", the younger pouts, his fingers working through his hair and making him feel more drowsy then before. 

jimin seemed wide awake, his voice too loud in the silent room. and taemin was ready to fling a lamp his way, regardless of the male being his boyfriend for six months. "that's what happens when you sleep throughout the day, baby boo".

he could feel the pout deepen in jimin's face as he claims. "but anime is so worth it min". his legs wrap around his own as he shrugs the warm blanket off them. taemin mutters a curse as cold air hits his bare body.   
"yeah you see jimin, i don't really care. now where is the-" unable to see in the dark, he shuffles around, looking for their discarded blanket. jimin tries to push himself onto him suddenly and taemin grabs at a soft cloth, knowing it's their blanket and pulls it to cover him. "jiminie please stop doing that. i'm tired and sleepy and absolutely not wanting to have sex lets please try to sleep".

"i can do all the work, min". jimin says as his hands move to his neck and strokes him there. it tickles and taemin feels his irritation grow, too tired to follow jimin's bidding. usually taemin would agree to do whatever the younger wanted him to do but now he wanted to sleep. and he was determined to do that.

"jimin no".

…

it was silent then and he hoped the younger agreed with him for once. although jimin was few years younger, he was mature for his age….sometimes. at least when he was around strangers whether it be his peers or his professors. and so he hoped he wouldn't be too stubborn about it.

"fine. i'll try to go to sleep then", jimin sighs and taemin smiles, pulling the younger closer to him to kiss him. jimin smiles into the kiss, his plump lips wet as he kisses back.

"tomorrow. lets do that tomorrow". a chuckle leaves the younger's lips as he buries his head into his neck.

and then it's silent.

sweet sweet silence which makes his smile and snuggle closer to jimin and sigh. he's sleepy and darkness slowly envelopes him in its soft embrace. his limbs go slack and relaxes but then something rustles against him and-

achoo !

he jumps.

the loud noise causes him to literally leap of the bed and onto the hard, cold ground. once he's on the floor, being a groaning mess and feeling half dead, his drowsiness seems to vanish and he's suddenly wide awake. 

he's cursing then, blaring and harsh in the room and he can't help but flinch at his voice, hoarse and loud in the silence. and then jimin is laughing, throaty and sweet to the ears and it occurs to him then jimin had sneezed.

red seeps through his cheeks and ears and he's blushing. and he doesn't know what to do now, should he be flinging his pillow at jimin's smug face or should he be thinking of swiveling up and die.

he choses to die and so with a moan he throws himself back on the ground. and jimin falls into another set of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment down below  
> ~mia


End file.
